


The Quest

by galactic-pirates (stillsearching47)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Mantis Menagerie Fic Exchange 2017, Mayday Menagerie, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsearching47/pseuds/galactic-pirates
Summary: Written forMayday Menagerie. When SGA-5 gate to just another planet in the Pegasus galaxy, Rush thinks it’s going to be a waste of their time. Belle is intrigued when a village elder informs them ofThe Quest, a perilous mission which is not for the faint of heart, left for those who seek the wisdom of the ancestor’s. Soon they are hip deep in Ancient traps, designed to test whether they are worthy of the grand prize, culminating in a terrifying battle with the guardian creature of legend - the griffon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultimatefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefan/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _the1ultimatefan_ I was your Zookeeper! I tried to include everything you said you would like. There’s Neal, and Ruby, and the griffon creature; there’s also Rushbelle, a threesome of RushBelleGold and you can blame _ripperblackstaff_ for the RushBelleGoldenLace at the end. For fans of Stargate SG1 you might recognize elements from 10.10 The Quest. A big thanks to _ripperblackstaff_ for beta reading this, couldn’t have done it without you :) Enjoy!

Nicholas Rush stepped out of the Stargate and blinked rapidly at the change of lighting. The gateroom on Atlantis was filled with light from the large windows, but it couldn’t compete with the bright sun beating down on this planet. He squinted and stared at the long green grass, that was waving in the slight breeze, willing his eyes to adjust. Rush heard two more ripples behind him, as the last two members of the team arrived planet-side and then the whoosh as the gate deactivated.

“You really need to get some sunglasses man,” Neal teased, tapping the side of his own aviators, a smile playing across his lips.

“They even come in different colors,” Ruby smirked, as she always did about this. Her pair were typically bright red, as she didn’t seem to mind embracing the cliché of her name.

Rush huffed and ignored them both. He couldn’t be bothered with swapping glasses on and off all the time, when they changed from sunlight to indoors and he needed them to see. Besides even with the McKay-Carter gate bridge which connected them back to Earth, it was still a hassle to go home. The twenty-four hour quarantine alone on Midway discouraged him from bothering. He glanced over at Belle who grinned. Neal made the comment every time they gated to a sunny planet, it bewildered Rush but apparently he’d become part of team banter.

He was so used to being the loner that nobody liked it was strange, although if he was going to be a part of a team then it would be this one. Neal Cassidy was their team leader, a Major in the air force, not that made much difference as he was the only one of the team who was military. As a general rule Rush hated the military but Neal was different. He had genuine respect for science, or at least pretended convincingly, and in an odd way he was sort of family because his father was Stephen Gold, and their lives were very much intertwined with his.

Ruby was an alien, born on a spaceship as part of the travelers group. She’d shown up one day and said she wanted to join the Atlantis Expedition and Colonel Carter had of course said yes. It would have been foolish to turn her away. Belle might be the team’s cultural specialist and translator, but Ruby knew more about the Pegasus galaxy then Belle would ever know and acted as their guide. She was easy to get on with, if hard to read, and was probably Belle’s best female friend on Atlantis.

Then Belle, of course, was the love of his life. So if he had to be on a team, this really was the best team on the base. Colonel Shepherd with SGA-1 might draw the most interesting, and most dangerous missions, but SGA-5 was the only team Rush wanted to be on. For a start, he’d never been captured by the wraith and that seemed to happen to Shepherd’s team every other week.

“Colonel Shepherd said the village was half a klick that way.” Neal pointed down a worn dirt path which weaved through the long grass.

Then again Shepherd’s team did tend to take what they wanted, and then leave the rest. McKay was notorious for boasting about getting the best technological finds. Rush doubted that there was anything of interest on this planet. McKay hadn’t deemed it worthy of a repeat visit, but Colonel Carter had wanted it to be more thoroughly explored. So another pre-industrial village, with nothing of interest, and just a waste of his time. Rush might like his team, but he missed his lab.

He only went into the field because Belle enjoyed it and his paranoia didn’t like her to go alone. What if she did get captured by the wraith? He probably wouldn’t be able to save her, neither of them were really trained for combat, but at least then she wouldn’t die alone. Rush really couldn’t imagine anything worse than staying back on Atlantis and getting the news that Belle was gone. He’d been drawn to her from the moment they met, and their years together had only made him love her more. It still amazed him sometimes that she loved him in return. He was still the snarky, workaholic that most people loved to hate, but Belle saw more in him. She’d always seen the best of him, right from the start.

*****

_~Flashback~_  
_About Three Years Ago..._

“No, no, no,” Rush roared. “Who the hell translated this? It’s completely backwards. Look get out, move out of the way.”

“Doctor Rush?”

“What?” Rush barked, whirling round to glare at the newcomer.

This was his lab and he didn’t like to be disturbed. True the room was more of a box than a lab, he wouldn’t have been surprised if it had once been a supply closet, but despite being comprised of twenty-eight levels, space was apparently at a premium at Stargate Command. He’d only been with the program just over a month, he’d signed his life away to learn the secret and that was the best decision he’d ever made. He didn’t care that the SGC had only recruited him due to the IOA’s power-grab, or that it had been months and they still hadn’t heard from the Atlantis Expedition.

He was diving headfirst into solving the mysteries of the universe. The Ancients were fascinating, Rush had read every single one of Doctor Jackson’s reports on them, and in record time he’d become fluent in Ancient hence his frustration with the idiots providing him with translations. He was trying to unlock how the ZPM produced power, so that they could recharge it or create their own and dial Atlantis. It was important work, and dangerous if he got the algorithms wrong, and having to triple check everything he was given was wearing thin on his already non-existent patience.

“This is Doctor Belle French,” Doctor Lee told him. “She’s new to the SGC, is an expert on the Ancients and has been assigned to work with you for the time being.” He patted Belle on the shoulder. “Good luck with him.”

Rush scowled as Lee left. _‘Good luck with him?’_ really? Is that what they were telling new recruits already? Yes he had exacting standards but he was a scientist, they were supposed to get things right. Honestly he didn’t understand why it was so difficult for people to do their jobs. They were supposed to be qualified, he was the mathematician, he shouldn’t be having to correct the translations.

“I hope you’re better than my last translator,” Rush told her roughly, turning back to the board.

Belle strode over and raised an eyebrow challengingly. “I hope you’re as good at math, as you are at sarcasm, or I’m wasting my time working with you.”

Rush blinked, he hadn’t had anyone talk to him like that in years. His lips twitched as he struggled to hold back a laugh, a smile spread across Belle’s face and his gut twisted. The humor made her eyes sparkle, and he didn’t think he’d ever seen such a vibrant blue. Her chestnut hair was tied back in a practical ponytail, and she was shorter than him. She was brilliant, beautiful and not afraid to argue with him. Rush wrenched his gaze away from her to stare at the board. He had a feeling that he was heading for some big trouble, and at his age he really was too old to have a hopeless crush on a coworker.

_~Flashback~_

*****

Rush smiled softly to himself as he brought up the rear, the village coming into view ahead of them. Fortunately his ‘crush’ hadn’t been any trouble because after two weeks of working together, Belle had asked him out for dinner. He’d nearly swallowed his own tongue in his haste to accept. He’d been a nervous wreck, certain that he was going to screw it up but somehow that had never happened. Before Belle, there hadn’t been anyone else. He’d dated a little but his dedication to his work always got in the way. With Belle, his first serious relationship had become his last, and only, serious relationship.

Even now he sometimes felt like pinching himself because Belle was still with him, and still loved him. He was still a snarky bastard at work but with Belle he knew he could be nauseatingly sweet, he trusted her like he’d never trusted anyone and so he felt free, knowing he didn’t have to keep his guard up around her. He was more confident in himself, because he was confident in the fact that Belle would never hurt him. That was why the situation with Stephen Gold had never been a problem, they trusted one another and they communicated so it worked.

“Alright where to first folks?” Neal asked, nodding and smiling at the villagers who were looking at them curiously.

“Doctor McKay said there was a library,” Belle suggested. Neal glanced around and Rush snorted, it wasn’t like these wooden buildings were conveniently signposted.

“The adventurers have returned,” what looked like one of the village elders boomed. He strode over towards them and narrowed his eyes. “Ah different adventurers, same band of knights. Perhaps you are here to undertake _The Quest_ , though I must warn you, it is not for the faint of heart.”

“The Quest?” Belle asked, her face lighting up with interest.

The elder nodded sagely. “Yes it is for those that seek the wisdom of the ancestors.”

Rush exchanged a glance with Neal, that didn’t sound right. Shepherd and his team would have jumped all over that. “Did you mention that to the previous team by any chance?” Neal casually checked.

“Indeed!” the Elder straightened, clasping his hands together theatrically.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “There’s one in every village,” she mouthed to Rush.

He shrugged in agreement, calling them a ‘band of knights’ was certainly a red flag. McKay might be a blood hound for Ancient technology but he had probably taken one look at this guy and deemed him crazy. Rush reached into his pocket and withdrew the handheld Ancient scanner. There was nothing showing up on the sensor readings, no signs of any technology at all, but the handheld scanner only covered the village. If Colonel Carter had wanted a more thorough exploration, then they should have brought a jumper and done a full sensor sweep from space. This was pointless.

“So another band of stalwart heroes come to tempt fate in the hope of claiming the legendary prize,” the elder intoned, in what was obviously a practiced speech. “Morgan Le Fay enchanted the area with a terrible curse. I must warn you nobody has ever returned from _The Quest_ alive. If you value your lives then you should reconsider.”

Neal covered his mouth with his palm to disguise his laughter and Rush could feel his lips twitching. However, Belle was frowning in thought. “What’s the terrible curse?” she pressed.

“Only those of virtue true may win the prize concealed beyond the reach of the mountain plains,” the Elder continued. “The prize shall belong to he who speaks the guardians name. You wish to know of the curse?” the Elder shook his head. “All I can tell you, is that they say it is protected by one of the most powerful of all magical guardians - the griffin.”

“Griffin? Half lion, half eagle?” Rush stated flatly. “Ok we’re leaving.”

“No,” Belle objected and Rush froze.

She looked pleadingly at him and his resolve shattered. He wasn’t impressed with this village elder with a penchant for dramatics but he trusted Belle. If she thought that there was something in this, then they could certainly spare a couple of hours to check it out. Morgan Le Fay had been an Ancient, who had lived on Atlantis, and primitive people often mistook advanced technology for magic. Rush could understand why McKay had scoffed and left, he’d been about to do the same himself, but maybe this was why Colonel Carter had sent them back. Maybe there was something here after all.

“Alright, it’s worth a look,” Rush agreed. Neal’s eyes widened but he sighed and shrugged.

Ruby grinned and rubbed her hands together. “I do love a good quest.”

“So you’ve been on one before?” Neal said dubiously, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Oh honey, haven’t you noticed our whole lives are a quest? Come on let’s go!” Ruby punched the air as a rallying cry.

“Wait, you have not consulted with the parchment of virtues,” the Elder told them. “It is in the village library. Follow me.”

“Only those of virtue,” Rush repeated to himself, as the four of them followed the old man.

So parchment of virtues, that made sense. The whole thing still sounded ridiculous but then they were exploring another galaxy, perhaps they needed to redefine the word ridiculous. Finding that the map, and the parchment, were written in Ancient was a welcome surprise. It mostly just repeated what the old man had told them, but it did specify the virtues that they would need - prudence, wisdom, charity, kindness and faith.

“These will be your guide on the perilous quest,” the Elder finished, a satisfied expression on his face.

Idly Rush wondered how many people actually let him finish his spiel. The map marked the starting point what looked to be a couple of miles out from the village. It was a clearing before a small forest, from which nobody had returned. Rush really could have done without the Elder repeating that fact several times. He was a scientist, he wanted to peel back the mysteries of the universe, not die playing a real life version of that fantasy game Doctor Lee liked, Warcraft something.

“Are you certain you wish to proceed. Nobody has ever returned from _The Quest_ alive?” the Elder checked imperiously.

“Thank you but that’s quitter talk.” Neal smiled. “We’ll be just fine.”

Belle nodded in agreement, and Ruby looked enthusiastic as always. This was the kind of mission that Ruby had joined the Expedition to experience. She hadn’t wanted to spend her life onboard a ship in space, only allowed planet-side for a few hours at a time to trade for supplies. Honestly, Rush couldn’t imagine Ruby stuck on a ship, she was so much larger than life, always bouncing around. Her joy was infectious, but sometimes he wondered if that was just a mask, a defense mechanism like his sarcasm to stop people from looking deeper.

Maybe that’s why Ruby got on so well with Belle because Belle had a way of seeing through people’s masks and into their souls. She’d done it with him, and with Gold; Belle just had a way about her that put people at ease. She was so easy to love, so Rush understood completely why Gold had been smitten. The first time Rush had laid eyes on Stephen Gold he’d been convinced of one of two things. Either his father, miserable drunk that he was, had fathered another son and never mentioned it; or Jack O’Neill hadn’t been the first the Asgard had failed to clone correctly. It turned out that neither was true. Rush had checked the DNA results himself, surprisingly given their near identical appearance, they didn’t have very many markers in common. They weren’t related, or clones; they just _somehow_ looked alike, sounded alike, they even both had a fondness for sarcasm.

It was uncanny, and it was the cause of many jokes. Rush had made a few himself, saying that perhaps they had ‘one of those faces’. After all he’d benefited occasionally while he was at university due to his likeness to a rocker from a band called The Cranks. It wasn’t his kind of music at all but it had been a good icebreaker. He’d correct the assumption, and they’d laugh about the mistaken identity. This was just like that, only a little closer to home. Rush had brushed it off, they occasionally had to work together but he was a scientist and Gold was a diplomat. He had thought that their paths wouldn’t cross very often, but then neither of them had counted on Belle.

*****

_~Flashback~  
About Two and a Half Years Ago..._

Belle was quiet when she came back from lunch, and her smile didn’t meet her eyes. Rush swallowed down his panic and focused on work. He knew it was cowardly but he couldn’t shake the thought that Belle was upset with him. They’d been dating for a few months now and he should have known it was too good to last. He tried to convince himself it was just paranoia talking but the little glances Belle kept shooting his way, every time she thought he wasn’t looking, were really unnerving.

“What is it?” Rush asked suddenly, about an hour after lunch.

He’d tried to wait until they got home, because clearly a personal conversation like this shouldn’t take place at work. However, he couldn’t wait, he needed to know now. Belle chewed on her lip and stared down at her hands, which only increased his anxiety.

“You didn’t come for lunch,” Belle started awkwardly.

Rush’s heart sank, he knew he wasn’t the most attentive of boyfriends, he was far too obsessed with work for that. Belle was the first girlfriend he’d ever had that hadn’t complained, maybe she’d just been bottling it up inside. However, if she’d said something then he would have tried harder. Belle made him want to try to be the right man for her. He’d not said it out loud yet, and Belle hadn’t said it either, but he was hopelessly in love with her. This was going to hurt.

“Stephen Gold was there,” Belle continued, still refusing to meet his eyes. “He uh ... he asked me to dinner.” Rush’s jaw dropped, he could see a blush staining Belle’s cheeks and he was confused. Was she breaking up with him by telling him she wanted to date his doppelganger? “I told him no,” Belle added hastily. “I told him that I was with you.”

“But you don’t want to be with me,” Rush finished. He pasted what he hoped was an understanding smile on his face, so Belle couldn’t see that his heart was breaking.

“No, that’s not it all,” Belle said fiercely, finally meeting his eyes. “I do love you Nick.” She laughed hoarsely. “I can’t believe that’s the first time I said that.” She shook her head at her own irreverence. “I love you and I want to be with you. It’s just ...”

“You want Gold as well?” Rush frowned, it felt like his brain had been split in two. Half of it was replaying the _‘I love you’_ and jumping up and down because Belle loved him! The other half was more logical and had noticed she hadn’t finished.

“No,” Belle insisted, before screwing her face up. “Well maybe, I don’t know and that’s the thing. I feel like the worst girlfriend in the world because I do love you. I don’t even know him and maybe that’s the problem. I’m attracted to ... layers.”

“So have dinner with him,” Rush suggested, surprisingly himself at how calm he sounded. “That should settle it one way or another.”

“You’d be ok with that?” Belle checked hesitantly.

Rush nodded. If this was something Belle needed to do then he was ok with it. Alright, a good part of him wasn’t but the part of him that loved Belle clobbered his inner possessive Neanderthal into submission. It was just dinner and Belle loved him. He trusted her, whatever happened he knew that she would be honest and they would talk about it. It might end up breaking his heart but this wasn’t just about him, Belle had to be happy as well. With that in mind, it was easy to be ok with it, and there was something he’d been remiss in saying.

“I love you too Belle,” Rush murmured.

Belle half sobbed and threw her arms around his neck. Rush held her close. He didn’t know if this was the beginning of the end, or not, but for some strange reason he had a feeling that everything was going to be ok.

_~Flashback~_

*****

“Well that’s different.” Ruby laughed, tossing her hair back.

Neal let loose a low whistle and Belle hissed in satisfaction. Rush brushed a kiss against her cheek, Belle had been right, not that he had ever doubted that. He was going to enjoy rubbing this in McKay’s face when they returned to Atlantis, the whining would no doubt be legendary, especially if the ‘prize’ at the end of this quest was a nice piece of Ancient technology. What if it was a ZPM? Rush dug quickly in his pocket for the Ancient scanner, there was no time to waste.

Carefully he strode up and down, along the edge of the clearing, always keeping several feet of distance between him and it. Honestly he’d never seen anything like it and Rush could see why the locals thought this place was cursed. The clearing was about the size of a football field, and spread out randomly were various groups of people. They were frozen, like wax statues from Madame Tussauds, some of them seemed to be in mid-step.

“Don’t move!” Rush barked, as Ruby stepped forward, hand outstretched towards the nearest frozen person, who looked like they could be a peasant from the village.

“I wasn’t going to knock him over,” Ruby pouted.

“Talk about the mannequin challenge,” Neal quipped. “What the hell’s going on here Rush?”

“Belle any guesses?” Rush asked, a teasing glint in his eye. Belle furrowed her brow in thought, her eyes scanning over the scene. After a minute she sighed and shrugged. “Temporal fluctuations,” Rush explained crisply. Belle huffed in annoyance and Rush knew that she was kicking herself for not guessing that. “It’s a clever illusion as it still looks like everything is moving aside from the people. The birds, the trees, all designed to lure people into a false sense of security.” Rush gave Ruby a pointed look, who just smiled, clearly undaunted by her near miss.

“So what does that mean? Do we need to go around?” Neal wondered, craning his neck to look either side of the clearing.

Rush shook his head. “It means these people are trapped inside a time distortion field. Years could pass in reality, and just a second for them. They probably have no idea what has happened to them. And in answer to your question no, I don’t think we can go around. There’s a slight curve to the energy field, it could form a complete circle.”

Ruby wrinkled her nose. “So that’s it, we’re giving up?” She bounced on the balls of her feet. “What about those five things that would guide us on our journey?”

“Just, just, give me a minute,” Rush mumbled, tapping on the Ancient scanner again. After a minute he shook his head in realization. “It’s a maze. There’s a path of real time winding through the field. Just follow my steps exactly, don’t deviate or you’ll get stuck.”

Belle gave him a mischievous smile and put her hands on his hips, almost plastering herself against his back. She meant it as a tease but Rush was relieved. The closer they were together, the less chance there was of accidents. Forming a human train made sense. He didn’t want to have to face Gold and tell him that his son was stuck in time. Slowly Rush weaved through the maze, a few steps forward, then turning and changing direction. They were halfway through when the unthinkable happened.

“Fuck,” Rush swore.

He whacked the side of the Ancient scanner, but it was no good, it had died on them. He would have blamed the fact that it was over ten thousand years old, but the scanner had never died before. Clearly the Ancients knew how to build batteries, it wasn’t like they had to seek a charge point everywhere they went. It must be something to do with the time distortion field, the fluctuating energy interfering with the device now they were inside of it. Whatever the cause, that was immaterial, the result was the same - they were in deep shit.

“Nobody move,” Rush barked. “Just give me a second to think.”

“This trap was set to weed out the unworthy. Morgan Le Fay, or whatever Ancient built this, wouldn’t have left clues if they didn’t want someone to solve it,” Belle pointed out reasonably. “Anyone else wouldn’t have access to Ancient technology.”

“So the answer is likely deceptively simple,” Rush concluded. “Sweetheart you are a genius.”

Rush bent down and picked up a rock. He threw it forward, a few meters ahead it stopped and froze in midair. Warily Rush walked to just in front of it, the others following on behind. He bent down and picked up another rock, the first direction was a dead end, but the second was a path forward. Carefully they picked their way through, until finally the rock clattered to the ground, falling on grass rather than dirt as they had reached the forests edge and hopefully the end of the field. To be sure Rush threw a few more rocks in various directions but it seemed that they had passed the first test.

“Alright,” Neal whooped. “One down, four more to go.” He clapped Rush on the shoulder. “I’ll take point, Ruby you have the rear. Let’s find these mountain plains.”


	2. Chapter 2

Their hike through the forest was uneventful which was making Rush uneasy. The Ancients liked to be cryptic, as evidenced by the fact that they didn’t leave any instruction manuals behind, or even really any warning labels. However, the Ancients were nothing if not efficient. If there were five ‘guides to their journey’ then they could expect four more tests. That temporal maze had likely tested their prudence, because they’d had to be resourceful and think it through. Which meant they still had wisdom, charity, kindness and faith up ahead.

“What’s that?” Belle pointed.

There was a small clearing ahead. Neal raised his P-90 and carefully stepped forward, with Ruby stepping past them to join him. Belle slipped her hand into his and Rush shrugged, the two of them would stay safely by the tree line. That proved to be a wise choice as a moment later the air around the clearing shimmered.

“What now?” Neal moaned, raising his P90 he waved it, cursing when the rifle collided with an energy shield. “You got to be kidding me. We’re trapped, dammit! Rush do something.”

“What is that in the middle?” Rush prompted.

This was going to be another test, just like the temporal maze, which meant it was about logic and reason. There was a trick to this, they just needed to figure out what it was and then Neal and Ruby would be released.

“It’s just a box,” Ruby shouted over. She opened it and wrinkled her nose. “It’s empty.”

“Wisdom, charity, kindness and faith,” Belle repeated. “What do you think? Charity?”

“The trap exploits greed,” Rush agreed. “Both of you put something in the box, see what happens.”

Neal reached into one of the pockets of his combat vest, finding a candy bar which he negligently tossed in. Ruby looked a little more rebellious, she would give away her last anything if somebody needed it, but she was otherwise very territorial. It probably came from living on a ship, in close confines with people and not having much to call her own. Reluctantly she dropped a hair tie inside and then closed the box. There was a flash as the energy shield dropped.

“Good shout guys, and you might want to walk round,” Neal suggested with a laugh.

Carefully Rush and Belle did just that, he didn’t know if they would be allowed to avoid the trap but by sticking to the trees, they managed to join the others on the other side of the clearing. Perhaps the trap didn’t just test potential charity, it was also an exercise in caution, something they should keep in mind for any future tests. The Ancients were very smart but they didn’t seem to much care about collateral damage. They couldn’t trust that these tests wouldn’t hurt them. A few minutes later they cleared the forest entirely.

Ruby let out a low whistle. “Found the mountain plains.”

Rush frowned, he was struggling to get his bearings on the topography of this world. That mountain wasn’t huge, it barely deserved to be called a mountain at all, but it still should have been visible from a distance. He was starting to wonder if there was some kind of Ancient cloaking technology hiding this part of the world. There was a reason that advanced technology and magic were indistinguishable, if they didn’t understand how it worked, it was hard to know it’s limits. They were learning so much everyday but there was still so much they didn’t know.

The sun was high in the sky, and there was no shelter from it’s scorching heat as they crossed the plains. Rush felt the sweat trickle uncomfortably down his back. The straps from his pack were cutting into his shoulders, Ruby and Belle were similarly burdened. He really hated these Atlantis uniforms, the jacket bunched up in the arms and he felt like an idiot. Belle looked amazing but then Rush was firmly of the opinion that Belle would look good wearing a trash bag.

He grimaced and shook his leg, the straps on the leg holster were rubbing through the trousers again. Neither he nor Belle had agreed to carry P90’s. Rush knew that McKay did, and privately he thought that likely increased the danger for everyone around him, but he was just more comfortable with a pistol. Rush didn’t dislike guns but he was a scientist and viewed them as a necessary evil. Belle hated guns, and Rush hoped that she’d never have cause to need to use it. He had no doubt that Belle would bravely face whatever situation they found themselves in, but she would be wracked by remorse afterwards if she was forced to hurt someone. If he could spare her that, by taking the shot himself, then he would. Fortunately so far it hadn’t come up.

“Ok into the scary looking cave at the foot of the mountain then,” Neal mumbled to himself, clicking on the torch mounted on the top of his rifle and striding forward.

Rush felt Belle brush his shoulder as he moved forward to follow. It was a little gesture, but it was just so Belle. It was a _‘I’m here and everything is alright’_ reassuring gesture. He tried not to be an overprotective boyfriend, for a start Belle wouldn’t stand for it. Rush knew full well that Belle could take care of herself but that didn’t stop him from worrying, or from caring, those feelings came hand in hand with loving her. The first time he’d tried to protect her when off-world they’d talked about it, and Belle had confessed similar fears as to losing him, and so they’d agreed on a compromise.

Both of them found reassurance in touch, just knowing the other was there helped enormously, because it was a scary galaxy they were exploring, and there were no guarantees. Before the move to Pegasus, back before things had changed, there had also been Gold to consider, and Gold had practically worried enough for the both of them. Although, to be fair to Gold, he did have it worse because he wasn’t by Belle’s side off-world. Even if Gold had wanted to join them he wouldn’t be permitted due to his damaged ankle, he couldn’t walk without a cane and that would be a liability in a dangerous situation. Rush shook his head, sometimes he still found it hard to believe how everything had turned out.

*****

_~Flashback~_  
_About Two and a Half Years Ago_

Belle was quiet. That was her tell, when something was bothering her then she shut down and withdrew. They were both in the front room at home. Belle was curled up on the couch, hunched over herself protectively, losing herself in a good book. He was sitting at the desk under the window pretending to work on his equations. Rush knew he wasn’t the worlds best boyfriend but he’d have to be a blind idiot not to realize something was wrong. He was also being a coward because he didn’t really want to prompt her to discuss it.

He knew what it was going to be about - Gold. They’d been out for dinner three times since Rush had told Belle it was ok, the latest had been last night. She’d been subdued ever since, and the rational part of him knew that she was thinking, even if the paranoid side was snidely wondering when she was going to break up with him. He just wanted Belle to be happy and if that wasn’t with him, if that was with Gold or anyone else, then he’d let her go with his blessing. That was why he didn’t view her dating Gold as much of a risk. Belle didn’t belong to him, he was just lucky to have her in his life for as long as she was willing to stay with him.

“Nick,” Belle called over hesitantly, biting her lip.

“Yes sweetheart.” Rush put down his notepad, that he’d been staring blankly at for the last hour to give her his full attention. Belle didn’t say anything, she was just chewing on her lip, and Rush grimaced it seemed it was down to him to start. “How was your date with Gold?”

Belle stared at him for a moment before dissolving into peals of laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she gasped, trying to get herself back under control. “It’s just you’re my boyfriend and that’s such a weird question.”

Rush shrugged. “It is what it is. How was it?”

“I ...” Belle wrung her hands together, moving so that she was sitting up. “I like him,” she confessed eventually, looking absolutely wretched.

“Oh,” Rush murmured quietly.

“But I like you,” Belle added hastily. “That’s what is so screwed up about this. I like you both! I thought after a kiss I’d know but I guess that’s only in fairytales. I’ll choose.”

Rush swallowed, feeling his heart constrict. Belle looked so miserable and he couldn’t bear it. He also wasn’t too proud to admit that he was afraid she wouldn’t pick him. He didn’t know how to raise the subject, or even if he should, but after Belle had confessed how conflicted she felt given her feelings towards Gold when she was with him, he’d done a little research. Rush wasn’t really comfortable with labels, and Belle seemed far too extraordinary to put in a box, but it seemed there were others out there that felt like she did. Belle had a big heart, was it really any surprise that she could love more than one person at a time?

“You ...” Rush licked his dry lips. He really meant what he was about to say, but that didn’t mean that it was easy. Nothing about this was easy but he loved Belle and so it was worth it. “You don’t have to choose, not on my account.” Belle’s expression morphed into one of complete confusion and Rush smiled gently at her. “It would probably be for the best anyway. I’m always losing track of time and working all hours.”

“Gold’s the same,” Belle volunteered uneasily, her brow furrowed as she was clearly still not understanding what he was saying.

“Between us we almost make a whole boyfriend then,” Rush quipped and Belle’s eyes widened in understanding.

He moved before she could, sinking down onto the couch beside her. Belle snuggled into his arms, practically burrowing into his side. Rush took a deep breath, relishing the soft feel of her against him, and the coconut scent of her shampoo. Belle kissed him lovingly, lingeringly, their noses brushing as they shared the same air.

“You’re sweet,” Belle breathed.

“Oh quick I better say something mean and sarcastic.” Rush laughed, Belle’s lips twitched and her eyes sparkled with mirth. He felt some of the tension leave him. “I just want you to be happy Belle.”

The words hung heavy on the air. He was serious and she knew it. Rush didn’t have a clue how it would work long-term, but for once he was choosing not to borrow trouble. Belle’s relationship with Gold might not work out, Gold himself be uncomfortable with this arrangement. Clearly the man had agreed to date Belle, knowing that Belle was living with him, but Gold might have just thought that was temporary.

“So you’re alright if I continue to see Stephen?” Belle checked, chewing nervously on her lip.

“I can share,” Rush lied, his lips twitching. Belle snorted. He wasn’t good at sharing anything with anyone, but he didn’t mind with Belle. He wanted to share his _life_ with her. “No I’m serious Belle. I love you and whatever you choose to do is fine with me. I just want you to be happy.”

Belle kissed him again. “I love you too, nothing about this changes that.”

_~Flashback~_

*****

Belle shivered as they trudged through the tunnels which were carved deep into the mountain. They were narrow, and some of them were low, requiring Neal and Ruby to bend almost double on occasion. Belle drifted her hand over the rock and wondered what had carved this labyrinth. That wasn’t her area of science; she was a social scientist interested in history, culture and language. Nick would probably know or at least have an educated guess. The rocks were smooth which made her think it was either water or the Ancients but she didn’t know which.

“Halt,” Neal called out. He shone his flashlight on the wall and the bright beam bounced off, reflecting around the small cavern.

She hurried forward, shoulder to shoulder with Rush as they looked at the metal plaque. Belle touched it, the metal was burnished and thick if the inscription was anything to go by. The color made her think it was bronze but she couldn’t be sure without testing. The thick carved letters were Ancient symbols and Belle’s eyes scanned the text repeatedly as she checked her initial translation.

“Is it a riddle?” Ruby asked hopefully. “I’m good at those.”

“Choose the way that is just and true,” Belle read. She glanced around, there were two ways out of this cavern, not counting the tunnel they’d just emerged from.

“Oh so it’s the right way.” Ruby bounced on the balls of her feet. “See I told you I was good at these.”

“Actually ...” Rush started to argue but his mouth slammed shut when a strange noise cut through the air.

All four of them tensed, waiting, and then it came again. This time it was unmistakable, it was a whimper, somebody was nearby and they were scared or in pain. Belle lurched towards the sound instinctively and Neal grabbed her, shooting her an exasperated look. He went first with Ruby hot on his heels down the left passageway. Belle followed, twisting as she went to see Nick frowning and joining them rather reluctantly.

“This is a mistake,” Rush shouted. “This is a test. Wisdom would mean we avoid the rather obvious trap we’re all walking into.”

“Or kindness will guide us,” Belle argued. “We’ll get one step closer because we help whoever is suffering.”

Rush set his mouth, looking thoroughly unconvinced. He snorted when they arrived at a grate, to see a crying child trapped, and curled up in the corner behind it. Belle ignored him, grabbing hold of the grate and pulling with all her might. Neal leant his strength but it was no good, whatever mechanism made the grate go up and down, it was stuck.

“It’s alright sweetie,” Belle said soothingly. “Nick will you help!”

“On three,” Neal suggested. Ruby adjusted her grip and with obvious reluctance Rush took hold as well. “One, two, pull!”

The instant they all pulled on the grate it started to move, the child stopped crying, smiled and then disappeared. “See kindness,” Belle pointed out.

“You were right,” Rush agreed begrudgingly. “It just did seem like an obvious trap and it _was_ a hologram.”

Belle huffed at him and leant forward, brushing her lips against his cheek. She loved him, but he was impossible sometimes. He let his analytical brain get in the way of human compassion when it came to anyone but her. It was a source of frustration because she loved him, and she wished that everybody could see what she did, but Nick was such an unmitigated bastard with everyone else. Part of her found his biting sarcasm disturbingly attractive, even while at the same time she felt sorry for whomever he was chewing out.

That had led to more than a few explosive encounters over the years.

*****

_~Flashback~_  
_Just Over Two Years Ago_

It was an odd feeling sometimes, not knowing what she was going to do until she did it. Ahead of her, Rush walked through the door of their house. She followed, almost outside herself as she kicked the door shut behind them, grabbed him and pushed him up against the wall. The moment she pressed her lips to his, it was like she came alive once more, repossessing her own body in a rush of glorious sensation. Nick had been on fine form today, it almost hadn’t been fair watching him dismantle Felger, but the other scientist had deserved it and it had taken all her willpower to wait until they got home.

She really shouldn’t find his cutting remarks, and biting sarcasm, quite so sexy but she couldn’t help it. Rush growled as she bit his lip and his hands moved down to cup her arse, the next thing Belle knew he’d lifted her and she’d wrapped her legs around his waist. Unsteadily Rush staggered into the living room, lowering her down to the couch and almost falling on top of her. Rush laughed, a genuine smile crossing his face and Belle threaded her hand through his hair, kissing him again. It was always like this between them, they could go from desperate, to playful, to slow and then ramp up back to desperate all in the same session.

Whatever happened between them always felt right because they had love. Belle twisted sideways, so she was laying more on the couch which took the pressure of her neck. She pulled Rush with her, humming in satisfaction as he settled between her legs. Belle rolled her hips, feeling him hardening against her. She’d been wet for hours, and her hips rocked almost on their own, needing something, anything to rub against. Rush’s hand slipped under her shirt to cup her breast and she arched against him.

“I need you, don’t want to wait,” Belle mumbled, pulling at his shirt, her skirt, anything she could reach.

They really should have undressed first because she really didn’t want Rush to move. She liked him pressed full length against her, his solid weight pressing her down onto the couch. Belle groaned and tugged at her skirt, she couldn’t feel him properly and the teasing pressure was torturous. She huffed in annoyance as Rush ungainly rolled off the couch, cursing as he lurched into the coffee table. Belle eyed the floor, the couch was a large scuffed brown leather beast, large enough to lay full length but she suddenly had visions of them rolling off it.

She stood up and unzipped her skirt, pushing it and her soaked underwear to the floor, at the same moment as Rush’s pants dropped to his ankles. The bedroom wasn’t far but she only had eyes for Rush. One hand looped round his neck, pulling him close for another bruising kiss, the other hand curled round his cock stroking him. Rush groaned and Belle wasn’t sure who moved first but then they were sinking down onto the floor, and Rush was on top of her again, and she was lining them up, and then he was balls deep inside her and she keened.

“Oh that’s ... yeah that’s ...” Belle gasped.

Rush’s head fell against her neck as he set a fast pace. Belle whined, and clawed at his shoulders through the shirt he hadn’t bothered to remove. He felt so good inside her, so hard and thick, and then his hand was there, rubbing against her clit and his cock. Belle reached for him blindly, kissing him sloppily as she tried to get closer.

“Fuck Belle, fuck,” Rush swore.

“Nick, love you,” Belle moaned, a second before her head snapped back and her vision whited out.

She came hard, shaking in his arms. Distantly she heard him groan, and then felt him jerk and a warm pulse inside her as he followed her over the cliff. Panting he collapsed against her for half a second before trying to move away. She clung onto him, holding him against her, he always worried he was too heavy but she liked it sometimes. Eventually she let him roll over, her lips quirking at his muffled curse as he collided with the couch. They wriggled and she snuggled against his side.

Belle shivered, now the sweat was starting to cool, it was a little chilly half-dressed on the floor but Rush was warm, and she hooked one leg over his. In a minute they’d clean up, she’d pull on her comfy pajamas, and they’d have dinner. Rush dropped a kiss on the top of her head, his arm lightly squeezing her in his embrace.

“I love you too,” Rush murmured drowsily. “Whatever brought that on, remind me to do it more often.”

“I don’t think Felger would like that,” Belle said dryly, absently undoing the buttons on his shirt, so she could touch his warm skin. “But I certainly wouldn’t mind.”

_~Flashback~_

*****

Belle took a deep pull from her canteen, before handing it to Rush so he could drink as well. A lot of couples wouldn’t be able to do what they did, and spend nearly every moment together. They worked together, they spent their downtime together, and if anyone described that then Belle would have said that was smothering. However, it wasn’t like that at all, because they could both be alone while they were together. They might be in the same room but they’d be working on different things. She didn’t feel confined, and if they did want to spend time apart then that felt just as natural. They were just comfortable with one another and Belle rather thought that was what love should be like.

Neal strode forward, shining his flashlight down the newly discovered tunnel. “Three down, two to go.” He grinned, his eyes twinkling with glee. “We’re getting warmer guys.”

“Oh yes it’s very warm in hell,” Rush groused, brushing past Belle and Ruby to follow Neal down the tunnel.

Belle rolled her eyes and followed, not really all that surprised to find it came to a dead-end, and there was another plaque on the wall. She ran her hand over the burnished metal. That was one thing she would never get used to about with the Ancients, is that things that they left behind at best ten thousand years ago, still shone like they were new. This plaque looked like it could have been installed yesterday.

“Oh another riddle!” Ruby exclaimed happily.

Rush played his torch over it and Belle frowned, puzzling out the words. “I’m struck and cut, shaped and cooled, bound by rings to release what’s stored.”

The moment she stopped talking the cave started shaking ominously, as if there was an earthquake. Uneasily Belle looked up at the ceiling, dust started to fall as the rocks shifted. She felt Rush brush her side and she grabbed for his hand. This had to be another test, there was only wisdom and faith left. While she had faith that they weren’t about to be crushed, at least not straight away, she didn’t think that was the test. They needed to come up with an answer or pay the price, just like the poor people who had failed the initial test and were forever trapped in the time distortion field.

“Bound by rings,” Ruby repeatedly thoughtfully.

“Keys,” Neal shouted. He laughed but the cave didn’t stop shaking. “It’s got to be keys right?”

“Clavia,” Belle said clearly and the wall with the plaque disappeared, revealing another tunnel but the shaking didn’t stop, so neither did she. Tugging Rush along, she darted into the tunnel which ended abruptly with another plaque. One right answer wasn’t going to buy their freedom, as if the Ancients would ever make it that easy. “I shake the Earth with booming thunder, fell forests whole and homes complete. I influence ships, topple kings, sweep down swift yet remain unseen,” Belle read, trying to puzzle out the answer even as she translated.

Her heart was in her throat, the shaking was terrifying and being in the cave itself, so far away from daylight, was bad enough on it’s own. She’d never really been that fond of enclosed spaces. It made it very had to think. The answer was obviously a strong, invisible force and it felt like the answer was on the tip of her tongue, she just couldn’t name it.

“Ventio,” Rush bellowed and Belle mentally groaned - wind, the answer was wind, of course.

The wall did the familiar disappearing trick and then it was Rush that was dragging her down the next tunnel. Belle knew him well enough to know that he was probably terrified, he’d never been that keen to be on a field team in the first place, she’d been the one with the thirst for adventure.

“Oh you got to be kidding me,” Neal whined, when they reached yet another plaque.

“Battle scarred in times of strife. Resistant to ...” Belle translated, and then stuttered to a stop.

In horror her eyes traced the strong lines but she couldn’t read that, she didn’t know what it said. The rumbling increased and the responsibility felt like an impossible burden. If she couldn’t read it, then they couldn’t work out the answer, and they were all going to die. Nick, the man she loved; Neal, the son of the other man she loved; Ruby, her good friend, and it would be her fault.

“Contagia,” Ruby yelled and the terrifying rumbling stopped and the wall with the plaque disappeared yet again.

Belle turned and laughed, letting go of Rush’s hand, she flexed hers only realizing now how harsh and desperate her grip had been. She flung her arms round Ruby’s neck and hugged her tightly.

“You are good at riddles,” Belle praised.

Ruby winked. “I got your back girl.”

“Alright, well that’s four out of five,” Neal stated triumphantly. “Great job guys! Next one’s definitely on me because I’m seriously not pulling my weight here.” Humming lightly, he strode forward for a few steps, before stopping and turning. “Is it me, or is it getting hot in here?”

Belle shrugged, now that Neal mentioned it she was feeling a little warm. She’d thought that had been the panic wearing off but perhaps not. Warily she followed him through the tunnel, and the second they turned the corner she closed her eyes. The flickering light on the wall said it all, even before they turned another corner and saw the wall of fire that was blocking their path. She groaned and sank back against the wall.

Rush snorted and distantly Belle heard Neal suggest they look for a way round, and the two of them disappeared back down the tunnel. There wasn’t going to be another way round. Belle had an inkling of what needed to be done already - the last test was faith after all. However, she needed a minute before doing something which on the surface was insane. Her mouth twisted in amusement. Neal would be horrified if he knew the memory he’d sparked with his cliché phrase of ‘is it hot in here or is it just me?’ and seeing as love was strength, Belle decided to indulge in the memory until they returned.


	3. Chapter 3

_~Flashback~_  
_About Two Years Ago_

Belle bit her lip, she’d done that so much this evening she was going to make it sore, but she couldn’t help it she was nervous. She wanted this so much but she was still afraid that it was going to all go wrong. She’d been splitting her time between Stephen Gold and Nicholas Rush for nearly six months, and it had been surprisingly trouble free. It probably helped that even though all three of them worked for the Stargate program, Gold and Rush rarely crossed paths. They lived separate lives, and she went back and forth between them. She couldn’t imagine life without either of them because she loved them both so much.

It was probably greedy having two incredible men to herself. Although, the gossip around the program disagreed. There had been a lot of incredulity at the news, not that she was dating both of them, but that she was dating _either_ of them at all. Rush and Gold were similar in some ways, and very different in others, and unfortunately being a smug bastard was a trait they shared. It was a miracle really that they didn’t mind sharing her, and she felt very loved that they both accepted it because they loved her.

That was also why she was here tonight, and why she was so nervous. She’d had too much to drink last week, an event so rare that you could mark it in the calendar, and she’d confessed to Rush a fantasy she had intended to keep secret forever. _That_ was why Belle didn’t like getting drunk, she always regretted something she said or did, and she had burned with embarrassment when she’d remembered the next morning. She’d been worried her confession was going to ruin everything, it was bad enough that she wanted to be with both of them, but wanting to be with both of them at the _same_ time was something else entirely. However, far from ruining everything, Rush had gone to see Gold and told him, and the two of them had agreed to make her fantasy come true.

Neither man had any interest in a true threesome. She was quite certain that they would be careful not to touch, and probably try and look as little as possible. They would focus on her completely and she was a little nervous about that. Could there be such a thing as too much pleasure? Then there were the potential consequences; it was one thing to agree to this but what if it made things too weird afterwards? She really didn’t want to lose either of them. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Belle startled. They’d agreed to do this at a hotel, rather than either of their homes, and she’d made the booking and got there first. Belle took a deep breath and opened the door, wondering which of her two lovers was here first. She blinked, seeing both of them standing there.

“Look who I ran into in the parking lot.” Rush smiled softly and cupped her face.

Gently he pressed his lips to hers and Belle felt herself relax, and almost fold into his arms. The slow slide of his lips against hers, the firm pressure, it was like a balm for the nerves. Then the moment was broken, as Gold cleared his throat. Belle took a step back, letting them both into the room. Rush brushed past her as Gold pushed the door shut. The moment he did Belle wound her arms round his neck and bent to kiss him as well.

Gold nipped at her lips, his tongue soothing the sting and then delving inside her mouth, licking and teasing as his hands roamed down her back to cup her arse. He wasn’t gentle and Belle shivered as she realized how it was going to be, they were going to compete with each other on the pleasure they could bring her. She wanted them both desperately but she wasn’t sure that she was going to be able to stand it. They were both extremely good on their own.

Belle gasped as she felt Rush move to stand behind her. Gold’s hands moved down her sides, making room for Rush, and Belle felt like her whole body was tingling with awareness. Rush wasn’t touching her back, but he was standing close enough that she could almost feel him. Gently he moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck and bent down, planting open mouthed kisses. Belle groaned into Gold’s mouth, she felt dizzy already at the sensations and they were all still fully clothed. This was definitely the most erotic experience of her life.

Thinking about clothes gave her something else to focus on. Belle wrenched her lips away from Gold’s, her hands moving to attack his tie. Not to be outdone he moved to unbutton her blouse. Belle heard a zipper and felt a tug, as Rush removed her skirt. She twisted, wanting to kiss him again; she wanted to feel the slight scrape of his stubble against her skin. Rush evaded her mouth, kissing down her neck to mouth at her breasts, teasing them through the lace of her bra with his tongue. Gold pulled her blouse off her arms and Belle cried out, as his hand slipped between her legs. She was so wet the material of her panties slid easily against her.

Gold growled in pleasure. “So wet sweetheart.” His tongue flickered out, tracing down her neck. “Are you going to come for me?”

Belle whined, rocking her hips against Gold’s hand. There was a roaring in her ears, and she felt herself spasm, she was close, so close, but not quite there yet. Her hand darted backwards, groping blindly. Gold let out a low groan as she cupped him. Belle gasped, as Rush pinched her nipple, her bra straps sliding off her shoulders now he had undone the clasp.

“On the bed, I want to taste you sweetheart,” Rush whispered.

She staggered forwards, already mourning the loss of Gold’s hand against her. She laid down, smiling as she saw them both. They were both still fully dressed, though she had at least managed to remove Gold’s tie. Rush crawled onto the bed, his hands tugging at her underwear, dropping them on the floor as he kissed up one thigh. She wanted to watch but the second his tongue flickered out to taste her, her eyes slammed shut and she moaned. The slight scrape of his stubble, his tongue swirling, licking, flickering lightly and then stroking rhythmically. It was all too much. Belle’s back arched and Rush groaned with pleasure, and she broke, her mouth opening in a silent scream as her climax washed over her.

Rush guided her through it and eventually she relaxed back against the bed. He moved up to nuzzle her stomach and smiled lovingly at her. “Good?”

“Very,” Belle groaned. She looked past him. Gold was now shirtless and bonelessly she held out her hand. “Come here.”

Gold stepped out of his trousers, hanging them over the back of the hotel chair, and he limped over to lay down on the bed beside her. Rush moved and Belle rolled into Gold’s arms, kissing him deeply. He lightly squeezed her breast and she giggled, moving so that she was straddling him completely, and started to kiss down his chest. She swirled her tongue round his nipple and Gold hissed and reached for her.

“My turn.” Belle waved her finger at him, and then pulled at his underwear. Gold arched his back, to help her tug them down.

She ran a finger up his cock and it twitched eagerly. She smirked at him and bent down, her tongue darting out to lightly lap at the head. Gold groaned deeply and she took him deeper into her mouth, curling her tongue round him. He swore and Belle gasped, feeling Rush’s hand stroke her back. She felt the bed shift, and then his arms were wrapped round her. A hand squeezing each breast, his thumbs circling her nipples softly in just the way she liked, in just the way that would make her ache for him.

Rush shifted again and she felt his hard cock brush her arse, separated only by the thin material of his boxers. Belle glanced up and saw Gold watching them. She smiled at him and he smiled back, and she bent her head, trailing her lips over his cock, bathing him with her tongue. When she’d confessed her fantasy to Rush, about being with them both, she hadn’t been specific about how. Truthfully she had a lot of variations on the fantasy, and some of those she knew would only ever remain a fantasy because that was how they all wished it. Not all fantasies should come true, some were only ever supposed to remain tantalizing thoughts.

That still left a lot of options and Belle’s hips rocked. She felt slick and hot and empty, she wanted one of them inside her - she _needed_ one of them inside her. As if he could read her thoughts, Rush’s mouth moved to her ear, his breath hot against her.

“What do you want sweetheart? Tell me what you need,” Rush whispered.

Belle bit her lip, she needed to choose and she really wasn’t very good at that. She stroked Gold’s cock, and felt Rush’s right hand leave her breast, to skim down her back and then slip between her legs. She choked as he stroked, spreading her wetness, before pressing two fingers inside her.

“Is that what you want?” Rush asked, his thumb sliding up against her clit. “Do you need more?”

He pressed another finger inside her and Belle whined, her hips moving, fucking his fingers. Her eyes met Gold’s, his pupils were blown almost black and his tongue darted out to wet his lips. She braced herself, her palm against his chest, trying to keep her eyes open. She wanted to watch him, watch her come. Her jaw grew lax and her head fell forward, a drop of spit dropping down onto Gold’s thigh as she came hard. She felt hands against her arms, pulling her up and then she was straddling Gold properly, his cock hard against her inner thigh as he held her.

“My turn,” Gold hissed, his lips attacking her neck.

Belle moaned and shifted, his cock sliding against her and nudging her clit. She jerked, almost too sensitive. Gold rocked his hips, his cock sliding against her softly, the gentle pressure building her slowly and a direct counterpoint to the fierce actions of his mouth. He sucked hard on her neck and bit lightly. Belle groaned, knowing he was leaving a mark. She was going to be covered in marks from Gold’s teeth and Rush’s stubble. She gasped, her breath hitching and Gold moved faster against her.

“In ... inside,” Belle stammered and she felt the head of him against her, and then Gold pressed inside.

“Fuck sweetheart,” Gold swore, as she fluttered around him.

He bucked his hips and Belle whined, she was so close but he couldn’t thrust like this. Then Rush’s hands were gripping her sides as he helped her move. Just the idea of that and she was lost, coming hard for the third time that evening. She collapsed against Gold’s chest, with him still hard and unmoving inside her. For a long moment they stayed like that. Gold’s hand moved to stroke her back lightly and she felt Rush move her hair again to mouth softly at her neck. Oh, how she loved them both.

Eventually Belle came back to herself. She shifted, experimentally moving against Gold’s cock and his head fell back, and he gave a low groan. She laughed throatily, her legs finally cooperating enough for her to ride him properly. She hissed in satisfaction as she slid back down, she loved the thick press of him inside her and she rolled her hips, searching for that sweet spot. Rush’s hands moved back to her breasts and her head snapped back, leaning against his shoulder, her eyes falling shut. She forced them open again, seeing Gold tensing his jaw. He was hard and rigid inside her, she could feel he was close.

“Come for me,” Belle gasped. “Come ...” Gold’s hips jerked before she could finish the sentence, and she felt a warm pulse inside her.

She shifted, and Rush’s hands guided her to roll off Gold and lay down beside him. Rush hovered above her and he kissed her fiercely, rocking his hips against her, his cock hard against her thigh. His fingers moved down, stroking against her teasingly as he lined them up and then he slid deep inside. They’d talked about this, they would have been fools not to get the basics decided beforehand. She hadn’t known what they’d be comfortable with, and so even though they’d all quit using condoms months ago, she’d said they could use them tonight.

They’d decided not to worry about it in the end but as Rush’s cock slipped out of her and he cursed, she wondered if that had been a mistake. She was soaking, not just from her own wetness, but Gold’s seed. Belle’s hand slipped down to squeeze Rush’s arse and he swore again, bucking against her. She wrapped her legs around him, lifting them up, allowing him to slide deeper. Recovered, Gold awkwardly shifted, helping her first lift the leg closest to him, and then the other, over Rush’s shoulders.

Her muscles burned with the effort and she squeaked, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as Rush hit a place deep inside her that they couldn’t usually reach. He groaned, panting from the effort of holding back, his hips grounding down against her clit. She was so wet there wasn’t enough friction, so her hand darted down to circle herself, brushing against Rush’s cock with every thrust. His arms trembled and she felt him falter, and then jerk helplessly as he came. She was almost there and the wicked thought that they’d both come inside her tonight, was enough to finish her.

Breathing hard Rush collapsed against her, trying in vain to hold some of his weight off her and belatedly Belle realized there wasn’t enough room for him to roll over. She wriggled closer to Gold, and then she was sandwiched between them; sweaty, sticky and extremely well satisfied. Reality had proven to be so much better than her fantasy.

_~Flashback~_

*****

Belle flushed when Rush stumbled back into the cave, warm from more than just the wall of fire. She rubbed her thighs together, annoyingly aroused despite the situation, that was a memory that never failed her. It had only happened once, though she was certain that if she had hinted that she’d wanted a repeat performance they would have obliged, or at least they would have before things had changed. It had been like the ultimate expression of love. Both of her two men, freely doing something that they were probably a little uncomfortable with, just because they wanted to make her happy.

She never would have asked it of them, and she never would have let them go through with it if she’d seen any hesitation. It was true what they said though, love really did conquer all. Belle levered herself off the wall and eyed the wall of fire in front of them. She straightened, raising her head defiantly and strode forward. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rush’s eyes widen, his hand automatically reaching for her.

“No, Belle!” Rush screamed, as she walked through the wall of fire.

Belle turned, the wall of fire disappeared and she raised an eyebrow at the three of them. “Test of faith. Sorry Neal, I know you said you had this one.”

“Yeah ... I’m good,” Neal muttered, his eyes wide with shock. He shook his head. “I can not believe you just did that. I am definitely not telling dad about that.”

“Seeing as I’d quite like to forget the awful sight, I don’t think that will be a problem,” Rush snapped, striding forward. Belle relaxed into his arms, his kiss was frantic. She stroked his back, apologizing without words for scaring him.

Neal cleared his throat. “Do I need to get a hose?”

“Would have been handy for the fire,” Ruby teased. “Let’s scout on ahead.”

Belle heard their footsteps pass them and fade into the distance. She pulled back and rested her forehead against Rush’s, their breath mingling.

“I’m sorry,” Rush whispered.

“That’s alright.” Belle laughed and he gave a quizzical look. “I probably would have slapped you for a stunt like that.”

Rush rolled his eyes and she rested her head on his shoulder, snuggling into his neck. They would need to go and join Ruby and Neal in a moment. They’d passed all five of the tests and the promised ‘wisdom of the ancestors’ awaited. She was sure when Rush remembered that he would be anxious to move on. Her mouth curled into a smile, it was a little bit wrong but she felt a bizarre pride in being the only thing that could distract Nicholas Rush from his pursuit of knowledge. For all that Rush had once joked that between them, he and Gold made a whole boyfriend because they were both workaholics, they had both always put her first.

“We should go and join the others,” Belle murmured.

“Yes,” Rush agreed. He sighed heavily and reluctantly let her go from his embrace.

Impulsively she lightly kissed him again. “Tonight, you, me, our quarters,” Belle promised.

“I heard that,” Neal groused.

Belle sniggered, she hadn’t realized they were that close. She strolled forward and rounded the corner. “It could have been worse Neal.” She winked at him. “I could have been talking about your dad.”

Neal groaned and Ruby cackled. Belle shrugged, it was true, though not very likely these days. Her assignment to Atlantis would have changed things between her and Gold regardless, just because of the simple fact they wouldn’t see each other so much. However, the assignment to Atlantis might not have happened at all, if not for the events of the previous year.

*****

_~Flashback~_  
_About a Year Ago_

Belle blinked, hissing as the bright light hit her eyes. Groggily she rolled her head, she felt like she’d been hit by a truck; somebody was stabbing daggers into her brain through her eyeballs and the rest of her had been through the mincer. Her bones felt like gravel, honestly everything hurt in a way that made her realize that when she’d said everything hurt in the past, she’d had no idea what everything hurting actually meant.

Distantly she heard Rush making furious demands, and then there was a cool stream against her arm and the roar of pain muted to a deep ache. She blinked again, feeling her lips crack and split, her mouth was drier than the Sahara and she worked her mouth, trying to generate some spit to wet her lips but it just wasn’t happening. She heard more shouting, Gold’s voice this time, and she tried to speak but all that came out was a breathy whine. What the hell had happened to her?

Suddenly a straw was pressing against her mouth and water dribbled in. Eagerly Belle held out her tongue, water had never tasted so good. She sucked, managing several mouthfuls, and she moaned in protest when it was taken away. Belle blinked again, trying to force her eyes to stay open and this time the light was dimmed. Through the gloom she could see Rush on her left side, and Gold on her right, both wearing identical expressions of concern.

“What ... what happened?” Belle croaked.

Rush frowned. “You don’t remember?”

“No,” Belle muttered hollowly, a horrible sinking feeling in her gut. That horrible feeling only intensified as Gold and Rush exchanged a loaded glance. “Tell me!”

“We were off-world on P3X-218,” Rush started. “Do you remember we were called in because they found what looked like a lab, it was filled with machines and they wanted us to tell them what they did.” He snorted. “Probably hoped it was a big space gun, it’s not like they actually ...”

“Yes I remember,” Belle interrupted weakly. Wincing she raised her hand, reaching for the cup of water. Gold grabbed it and held the straw to her lips. “What happened to _me_?”

Rush sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “We don’t know,” he growled in frustration. “You were translating the symbols on the machine, I turned around for just a second and there was a flash of light and you collapsed. The doctors ...”

The ear-splitting base alarm interrupted. Sergeant Harriman’s voice came over the system _‘unauthorized off-world activation’_ and both Rush and Gold gave near identical huffs of frustration. This was something that happened frequently, Rush had groused once that he was practically hearing it in his sleep. Belle would have rolled her eyes but quite frankly it hurt to even move her eyeballs. Whatever that flash of light had been, it felt like it had scrambled her molecules. She frowned, grimacing, it was hard to think and she hadn’t got that far with her translation anyway. It was impossible to know what had been done to her.

“Did they send another science team?” Belle asked, the second the alarm stopped.

“No,” Gold said darkly. “They didn’t want to risk another team until they’d evaluated your condition. Which SG team did you take over from? They clearly didn’t properly assess the risk, I’ll have them drawn up on charges for this.”

“Doctor Rush to the gateroom, Doctor Rush report to the gateroom immediately,” Sergeant Harriman ordered over the system.

Rush hesitated, his eyes flickering between Belle and Gold before sighing. “I’ll be right back sweetheart,” he promised, bending down to drop a kiss on her forehead.

*****

With purpose Rush strode through the halls of the SGC, weaving his way through all the personnel, his quick pace and stony expression telling everyone that he was on the warpath. This was hardly the first time he’d stormed through the halls like this, although it probably hadn’t happened since before Belle as usually she calmed him down first. He careened into the control room, glanced down into the gateroom and promptly stumbled back, his stinging demands to know what could possibly be so important dying on his tongue.

“What the hell?” Rush breathed, his eyes wide with shock.

“Nick, will you tell them I’m me,” Belle yelled, catching sight of him through the glass. She was standing on the ramp, her arms folded across her chest and looking very irritated. “What did you leave me behind for anyway? What happened?”

Rush’s mouth opened and closed several times. Belle was in the gateroom, but Belle was lying in the infirmary. Belle couldn’t be in two places at once. One of them was a fake Belle, an imposter, and his gut cramped because he didn’t know which one it was. This was the woman he loved, how could he not know? He grew cold, a clammy sweat breaking out, as he considered what the SGC might do to her. His hand curled into a fist, he’d fight for Belle if he had to, and then he forced himself to take a deep breath. SG-1 had been compromised dozens of times and they were still on the frontline, among the most trusted of those under the SGC’s command.

“What’s going to happen?” Rush asked, glaring at General Hammond.

“Airman escort the Doctor French in the gateroom to isolation room one,” Hammond ordered. “Then send a security team and have the Doctor French in the infirmary transferred to isolation room two. Inform Doctor Frasier of the situation. I want a full report as soon as possible.”

“Yes sir,” the airman acknowledged, disappearing down the steps, and turning into the gateroom.

“Nick, Nick!” Belle called, as the security surrounding her prompted for her to follow them. “Nick what is going on?”

Rush ached to reassure her but said nothing because he didn’t know what to say. He had no idea what was going on and that provided him with an idea. “General, we need to know how this happened. Request permission to take a team back to the planet and take that damn machine apart if we have to.”

General Hammond pursed his lips in thought, before nodding decisively. “Full hazmat suits Doctor Rush, Sergeant what teams are available?”

“SG-3, SG-8 and SG-14 sir,” Harriman told him.

“Have SG-3 and SG-8 accompany Doctor Rush. I want to see Colonel Reynold’s in my office now,” Hammond ordered.

“Thank you General,” Rush muttered, his mind already racing over the possibilities.

Whatever that thrice-damned machine had done to Belle, he was going to fix it. General Hammond was a good man, as evidenced by the order he just gave. Belle would be fine and Gold would be here to make sure of that. As much as Rush didn’t usually like to think about the other man, he knew Gold loved Belle just as much as he did, and Gold would fight for her. Their paths didn’t cross that often, they lived separate lives apart from sharing a girlfriend, and that had proven surprisingly easy to do. Belle gave them both equal affection though nobody kept score on how many nights she spent with each of them.

Truthfully Rush rarely gave Gold much thought. Belle never gave him any reason to apart from that one memorable night, when he and Gold had joined forces to make Belle’s fantasy come true. Rush had thought it was going to be weird, and it had been a little, but not as much as he had expected. Gold had felt the same way about it as he had, so they had both been very careful not to touch, which had helped. He hadn't had to chant ‘do it for Belle’ the entire time; really it was their shared desire to make Belle happy which had ensured it had gone quite so smoothly. Rush had thought he would feel jealous, and Gold had admitted the same afterwards, but Belle's expression of pure pleasure had meant jealousy had been the furthest thing from their minds.

Rush strode out of the control room. For the first time he was grateful that Gold was part of the picture, because otherwise he’d feel torn about leaving Belle alone. However, Gold loved her so he’d tell Gold about the situation and then leave Belle, or rather the two Belle’s in the other man’s hands. Gold would ensure no harm came to Belle while he went to investigate how this had happened and work out how to fix it. He wasn’t willing to entertain the possibility that it couldn’t be fixed. He would move heaven and earth for Belle, whatever that machine had done, Rush wouldn’t see her suffer.

*****

Belle stood in the corner of the small observation room, staring down into the isolation room where her clone stood. Belle shook her head - clone, she could hardly believe it. The machine on P3X-218 had cloned her, she had been scanned and replicated in a flash of light. It was really quite incredible. The science behind it, generating not just a new human body, but also the transfer of memories and consciousness, could lead to a huge leap forward in their understanding of the human condition.

When her clone had woken up in the infirmary, she had believed that she was Belle French. She had no idea that she wasn’t and genetically, and in terms of memory, she _was_ Belle French. There was nothing that really distinguished her from her clone, except she was the original and the one in the isolation room was brand new. Belle had woken up on the planet alone, it had taken days for the situation to become understood and now she had her freedom, and her clone was still locked up while the powers that be decided what to do with her.

There could only be one Belle French. The secrecy of the Stargate program was at stake, they couldn’t have two people living one life, and it was Belle’s life. She was sorry for her clone, but her life was hers, so her clone would have to do something else. Belle bit her lip, blinking back tears, she could only imagine what her clone was feeling. She’d just lost absolutely everything and her future was very uncertain.

“Belle,” Gold said softly.

“Stephen,” Belle breathed.

A second later she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. His arms wrapped round her and she took a deep breath; he was so warm and comforting and just who she had needed to see right then.

“They’ve decided,” Gold murmured. “She gets a new name, a new identity. People looking alike is hardly unusual and doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Belle snorted. “It doesn’t with you and Nick. When you say new identity ...”

“She won’t be able to work for the SGC,” Gold confirmed.

“So she’s going to lose everything,” Belle whispered.

She stepped away and wrapped her arms around herself, looking back down at her clone pacing the isolation room. Belle swallowed, the lump forming in her throat making her nauseous. This wasn’t fair. That was essentially her in that room, to her clone she would feel like the real Belle French, and now she was losing her life. A new name, a new job, her entire identity was being stripped away and she was all alone. Belle glanced over at Gold. He had moved to the window and regret was etched on his expression as clear as day. Suddenly Belle knew just what to say.

“You should go to her,” Belle suggested.

Gold’s eyebrows shot up. “That’s ... hardly conventional.”

Belle chuckled lightly and gave him a wry grin. “Nothing about this is conventional. She’s me but she’s lost everything, or rather she’s lost everything else. Having both of you while she’s all alone ...”

“It hurts,” Gold finished.

“This thing between us was never going to work long-term anyway,” Belle argued diffidently.

Gold’s lips quirked and Belle smiled softly at him, they both knew that was a lie but under the circumstances it was the kindest lie possible. Their relationship had worked for months, and Belle could so easily imagine a future with both Rush and Gold. So long as they had love, she firmly believed that anything could have been worked out. However, she couldn’t bear the idea of keeping both of the men she loved, and her clone being all alone. That was her, that could so easily have been her. It was quite the mind screw.

“I do love you,” Gold said hoarsely, almost desperately.

“I know,” Belle stated fervently.

That was why Gold was going to leave her, he was going to be with her duplicate, so he was essentially staying with her but not. Belle frowned and pinched her nose, trying to stave off the headache this line of thinking was inducing. She huffed in amusement when she realized she was copying one of Rush’s mannerisms. Gold quietly left and Belle watched as a few moments later the door to the isolation room slid open, and Gold stepped inside. She watched as her clones face lit up for a second, before turning bitter as Gold explained, and then finally how her clone hugged him. She’d lost everything else but she still had the love of a good man. That was at least something.

_~Flashback~_


	4. Chapter 4

Belle sighed, she still held a lot of regret over how the clone event had been handled. There was nothing really that she could have done differently but she still felt sorry for herself - or rather her other self. Her clone had called herself Lacey, a name which Belle had chosen for her fake ID back in college, and the moment she’d been released from the SGC had promptly turned self-destructive. Belle understood completely, it’s what she would have done, they were after all the same person up until the moment when they had been cloned.

Lacey was bitter, everything she’d worked for had just been wiped away in an instant. She couldn’t work in her field, she’d lost what few friends and family she had. It was like she was reliving her wild days, working a shitty job, to drink and hustle pool half the night. After all what was the point in working hard if she was just going to lose it all? Gold had been there for Lacey throughout, and Belle had learned a lot about her boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend, from his responses.

There had never been any question that Gold would go with Lacey, and Rush would stay with her. Belle hadn’t really questioned that because it had just made sense, and from watching them both she understood why. Gold had a darkness to him; he matched Lacey’s sharp edges, her disappointment, anger and pain. Whereas Rush for all his crankiness, was a much lighter soul, and matched the optimism and sweetness that Belle still had but Lacey had lost.

They were both, and Belle knew that the opposite configuration could also have worked, just in a different way. That’s why she loved _both_ Gold and Rush and had once been greedy and hadn’t wanted to choose. The mystery of the clone machine had been far more easily solved. It turned out they’d stumbled on the same lab that Ba’al had found, which was how he’d been able to replicate himself so many times. The actual creators of the facility weren’t known, the technology was similar to Asgard but the language on the controls wasn’t. It had since been destroyed, the IOA had deemed too dangerous to keep around, so they would never solve that last little piece of the puzzle.

Belle shook her head banishing the memories back to the past where they belonged. Based on what they had been told in the village, they were close to the end of the quest. Soon the wisdom of the ancestors would belong to them, they had passed all five of the tests, and only the final test remained. The guardian - the griffon, which protected the treasure. It was likely to be a hologram, or some form of technology and not an actual griffon, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t going to be dangerous.

“Woah,” Neal muttered, leaning backwards. “Not going to lie, wasn’t expecting that.”

“This can’t be right,” Rush said dismissively. “A vault or a lab yes, but a cavern?”

Belle crouched down and picked up a stone, dropping it over the edge of the small platform they were standing on. The cavern was massive, no doubt hollowing out a decent sized chunk of the mountain they’d been winding their way through like a labyrinth. There was the small platform at the edge, a very narrow walkway leading to a central dais, which had a pillar and a pedestal on it. The pillar was glowing with Ancient symbols, but unless she got closer she couldn’t see well enough to translate what they might mean.

She swallowed, as after what felt like forever there was an extremely faint echo of the stone hitting the bottom. Belle closed her eyes, her back hitting the wall of the cavern, echoing Neal’s movements from a few seconds earlier. It could just be an illusion, or it could be real, and she really didn’t want to have cause to find out. That was a very long drop and while generally she didn’t mind heights, there were limits.

“We need to check that pedestal out,” Neal suggested uneasily. “It’s definitely my turn.”

“You can’t translate,” Belle pointed out reluctantly.

Neal grimaced. “Hopefully something I can shoot will arrive soon.” He gestured for her to go on and shakily Belle moved away from the wall. She patted him on the arm.

“You’ve saved us a lot of times before, that’s what being a team is all about,” Belle said reassuringly. Neal pulled a face and Belle felt herself smile, which had been his intention. Neal always covered emotion with humor.

“I’ll go first,” Rush offered. “I need to scan the pillar anyway.”

He tapped the pocket containing the Ancient scanner and stepped round Belle, and onto the narrow walkway. Belle gulped, it wasn’t much wider than the width of two feet. It was like a balancing exercise, and the trick was confidence, but knowing how big a drop it was, she felt her confidence slipping away like water through her fingers. She watched Rush and he wobbled at one point, making her heart jump, but he made it safely to the other side. Belle took a deep breath, now all she had to do was join him. Somehow knowing he was on the other side made it easier.

“What is that?” Belle asked, frowning down at the pedestal. It looked like a red marble and something about it seemed familiar.

“I’m not sure,” Rush said absently, his attention on the scanner. “I’m getting some strange energy readings.”

Belle’s eyes moved to the pillar, and traced the illuminated carvings with her gaze. It was odd, the symbols just made gibberish, so either it was a code or they’d just been carved to make for an Ancient looking light-source and actually meant nothing. Rush huffed and his hand darted down to the red marble. Belle’s eyes widened as his hand passed through - it was a hologram. Half a second later the cavern started shaking. Fortunately it stopped as soon as it started but Belle didn’t wait, dashing back over the walkway to join Neal and Ruby, Rush on her heels.

“I think it’s time we got out of here,” Neal shouted, turning to the entrance, just as a rock slammed down, trapping them inside the cavern. “Well that’s just great!”

“Neal,” Ruby yelled, raising her rifle.

Belle looked up, and heard Rush swear next to her, as through the gloom a griffon flew up from the depths of the cavern to hover just above them. It certainly looked real, it’s sinewy muscles rippling as it’s golden feathered wings flapped. The head of an eagle, the front legs were the eagles claws and so were the large wings affixed to the back of the lion, with strong back paws and then a flicking tail. It was a beast straight out of legend.

It was also armored. There was no front fur or soft feathers, but what looked like a iron breastplate. Suddenly bullets were flying through the air as Neal took aim, Ruby joining him a second later, but it was no good. The bullets just bounced off the armor and the beast seemed adept at weaving so neither Neal or Ruby could hit the head repeatedly. Belle saw that they managed a few hits but it was like bee-stings to such a large beast. It roared, and raised it’s sharp claws. Those claws could tear them to pieces, and slice them into ribbons, and there was nothing they could do.

“Duck!” Neal screamed, as the griffon dove at them, talons outstretched.

Neal and Ruby dove one way, and Belle and Rush dove the other. Belle’s hands went over the edge and she screamed, feeling weightless for half a second before Rush’s strong hands grabbed her, anchoring her to the platform. There was a loud bang and Belle coughed, her eyes and throat stinging from the dust.

“Come on,” Rush urged, helping her to her feet.

The griffon had collided with the entrance and the rock that had prevented their escape had been pulverized. Belle squeezed Rush’s hand and together they ran, darting into the hole and sprinting back down the tunnel. Ruby followed, her long legs easily keeping pace, and finally Neal, firing blindly over his shoulder, trying to keep the beast away from them. There was another loud bang and Ruby whooped in triumph.

“It’s too big, it can’t fit!” Ruby cackled.

“I wouldn’t count on that,” Neal yelled, as the griffon roared and the tunnel shook from the force of the blows. “Definitely time to go!”

*****

When faced with danger, running always seemed like the best option. However, when they found a quick way out, and found themselves at the bottom of the mountain again, Rush figured they should maybe think about it first. There was a time to run, there was a time to fight, and there was definitely a time to stay still. Ancient technology had definitely moved the tunnels around, so it was no surprise that they managed to get out quickly, but they hadn’t been able to enter the complex that way. The Ancients guided them along the course they wanted them to follow, as if they were avatars in a video game that the Ancients could control.

It was the same with this griffon creature. They were running from it but that was almost certainly what the Ancients wanted them to do, which was why the griffon had been trying to batter it’s way down the tunnel towards them. The second they’d started running it had stopped and Rush didn’t need to be a rocket scientist, although he practically was, to understand what that meant. The creature had wings after all - it could just fly up and meet them outside. A terrible roar confirmed his worst suspicions, as the ground shook and the top of the mountain collapsed, allowing the griffon to escape.

The griffon took to the air and Rush ran like he never had before, being caught in the open on the plains in front of the mountain was a death sentence. Hiding in the trees wasn’t any better, as there was nothing to stop the griffon from flattening the forest and slashing them into bloody chunks, or snapping them in half with it’s massive beak. However, that’s where Belle was sprinting, and Rush wasn’t about to get separated from her. They had dealt with everything else they’d faced, and he was sure that they’d deal with the griffon and not die a horrible and grisly death, but if this was the end then they would face it together.

“The griffon is the final test,” Belle gasped.

“It would be madness to challenge that thing,” Neal shouted, he gestured helplessly towards it. “Although it doesn’t look like we’re going to have much choice.”

Rush looked up to where the griffon was angrily circling in the air. The bullets were bouncing off rather than going straight through, that wasn’t a hologram, or at least not the kind they were familiar with. The old man in the village had said about the guardian, there had been a clue just as there had been for the other five tests.

“The prize will belong to he who speaks the guardian’s name,” Rush repeated.

“Name magic is common in most mythologies,” Belle thought out loud. “To know something’s name is to steal it’s power.”

“Well it’s not wearing a name tag guys,” Neal said sarcastically, pulling C4 from his vest. “Give me all you got, if bullets won’t do the job we need something that packs a bigger punch. We’ll detonate it under the soft underbelly, where it’s most vulnerable.”

“Where it’s armored,” Ruby said dubiously, handing him her supply of the explosive. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Do you have a better idea?” Neal demanded. Ruby shrugged, and Neal bound the blocks together. “Time to go running.”

“No, Neal wait. Let’s just think about this for a second,” Belle pleaded.

Neal shook his head. “I can’t Belle. We need to try this before it attacks.”

He smiled and winked, and then sprinted like a starter gun had been fired. Rush watched him run, Gold would never forgive them if his son got slashed to ribbons by an overgrown mutated bird, but what could they do? Neal was their team leader and if he went now, then he risked his life; if he waited then he risked everyone’s life and he couldn’t do that.

“There was a clue to all the other tests. It wasn’t designed to be impossible, there must be something about the guardian’s name,” Belle hissed in frustration.

The griffon landed in front of Neal and Rush winced, Neal threw the explosive package and the griffon ducked it’s head and caught it in it’s mouth. Rush smirked, that had been better than they’d hoped, and then it exploded and the griffon roared.

“Not possible,” Ruby gasped. “Neal, get back here!”

Neal stumbled backwards and turned, arms flailing as he sprinted back towards them. Rush thought hard, the guardians name, they needed the guardian’s name. The griffon was the guardian, it was the final test. The griffon took to the air again, talons outstretched as it reached for Neal’s unprotected back. He wasn’t going to make it back in time.

“Morgan Le Fay,” Rush shouted, but the griffon didn’t stop.

“Ganos Lal!” Belle screamed and the griffon stopped, it shimmered and then disappeared.

“What the hell?” Neal panted, collapsing to the ground. “How the hell did that just? Ugh I don’t even want to know. That was not cool.”

Rush grimaced, mentally kicking himself. He wrapped his arm around Belle and kissed her on the forehead. She gave him a tired smile, and patted him, as if to say it was alright that he’d screwed up. Although, in a way, it was alright because Belle had his back. The elder had told them that _‘the prize will belong to those that speak the guardian’s name,’_ which had seemed like a non-clue because as Neal had pointed out the griffon didn’t have a name tag.

It hadn’t been until it was almost too late, when Neal had been sprinting back to them, that it had dawned on Rush the simplicity of the clue. The guardian wasn’t the griffon - it was Morgan Le Fay. She’d set this whole thing up, but naturally the griffon didn’t recognize the name Morgan because that was the English translation. It needed her original Ancient name - Ganos Lal. Rush scowled, he really should have thought of that. His mental lapse had nearly cost Neal his life.

“Well we beat the last test. Shall we go see what we’ve earned?” Belle suggested brightly.

Rush softly kissed her forehead again. It was obvious to him that Belle was trying to move on, so they could put that near miss behind them. She really was the heart of the team. “Yes, let’s do that,” Rush agreed.

Neal groaned and staggered to his feet. “I swear this better be worth it.”

Belle hugged him. “It will. I just know it!”

*****

When they proudly returned to Atlantis with their bounty, which included a ZPM, Rush had known that the hot shower and time with Belle would be postponed. They’d found Ancient data disks, a power source that the expedition had fruitlessly searched for without success since their arrival in Pegasus, and several devices which Rush could only guess at their function. It was one hell of a haul and naturally nobody could wait for the report.

They’d been dragged into the conference room, not even allowed to visit the mess hall, and SGA-1 and Colonel Carter had demanded they tell them everything. McKay’s disgusted expressions at having missed out were as enjoyable as Rush had expected. However, Colonel Carter’s increasing amusement wasn’t expected. When they got to the battle with the griffon she actually had to hide her laughter behind her hand. What was so funny about them nearly getting torn to pieces?

“You wish to share the joke Colonel?” Rush asked acerbically.

“I’m sorry, it’s just Morgan Le Fay is either lazy when it comes to designing quests, or she wanted to plant some false flags to confuse the ascended Ancients. The latter seems more likely, she was trying to protect Merlin after all,” Carter explained.

“Are we missing something?” Belle glanced at him, and Rush shrugged, and then she glanced at Neal who did the same.

“SG-1 went on an almost identical quest back in the Milky Way last year, searching for Merlin’s weapon to destroy the Ori. We had a dragon and not a griffon as the epic finale but it went down much the same way.” Carter laughed. “The dragon even swallowed the explosive, just like the griffon did, must be the Ancient party piece.”

“Ancient party piece,” Neal repeated. “Damn near gave me a heart attack, but sure why not?”

“I’m sure the IOA will want to hear from you directly,” Carter continued. “We’ll dial Midway and make the report, I’m sure you’d like the chance to shower and change. Be ready to leave for Earth within the hour.”

Rush looked at his watch and screwed up his face in annoyance. So much for the plans of Belle, tonight, and their quarters. Midway was tiny, he didn’t think there were even enough narrow sleeping bunks for the four of them. There would certainly be no privacy. It was going to be a long twenty-four hours quarantine before they could make it to Earth, and then they’d probably make the same report for hours and hours to different people, before they got sent right back again.

He was a scientist, not a performing monkey, and a little private time with the woman he loved shouldn’t be too much to ask. They had just got the Atlantis expedition a major prize after all. Belle brushed her lips against his cheek as they stood up. She smiled at him and Rush felt his annoyance fade away. They were alive, they were unhurt, they were together, and at the end of the day that was what really mattered.

*****

“Stephen.” Belle smiled, throwing her arms around Gold’s neck. “How are you? It’s been months.”

“How are _you_?” Gold returned, pulling back, his hands curling protectively round her forearms. His eyes scanned her, and Belle could see the moment he noticed the scrape on her forehead as his brow twitched in concern. “I heard about your adventure with a griffon.”

“Well you know I’ve always liked an adventure,” Belle quipped. “I chose college over a year of travelling, always regretted it as I wanted to see the world. Now I’ve seen dozens of worlds.”

“Don’t change the subject,” Gold warned, but his eyes were soft.

Belle could see the fondness and the love reflected in the depths of his brown eyes, and she felt a pang. She had missed him, and she would always love him, but she had Rush and Gold had Lacey. It was more conventional, even if the circumstances had been arrived at in a fairy unconventional way, and it was better long-term. Belle mentally laughed, as she wondered if she repeated that often enough, if she would actually come to believe it. Part of her heart would always belong to Stephen Gold, despite the fact that another version of her was with him full-time.

“Rush,” Gold greeted neutrally.

“Gold,” Rush drawled. “So, are you one of the diplomats we have to entertain with our story of the legendary quest?”

“Yes ... but that could be a good thing,” Gold said leadingly. “You don’t have to stay on the base. I have a spare room. We can order takeout, I’m sure you are dying for some decent food.”

“That would be great,” Belle agreed instantly before she’d thought it through.

She glanced at Rush who shrugged and nodded, so Belle nodded again and Gold smiled at her acceptance. It could possibly be strange and quite uncomfortable. Belle hadn’t really spent any time with her clone - with Lacey, who would no doubt be living with Gold. There was also her history with Gold. She’d spent countless nights at his house but never in his spare room, and Rush had never set foot in Gold’s house before at all.

“We’re ready to begin,” Major Davis announced.

“Let’s get this over with,” Rush grumbled.

Belle squeezed his hand as they filed into the conference room. Gold took a seat opposite and pulled out pen and paper from his briefcase. He started twirling the pen between his fingers and Belle found herself staring, it was quite hypnotic and she remembered those fingers. She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. She knew this briefing was going to be boring but did her mind really have to go into the gutter? Especially because it wasn’t like she could really do anything about it until they got back to Atlantis, and their own quarters. At this rate it was going to be a long few days.

*****

There was a reason Belle had avoided spending time with Lacey - she felt guilty. Lacey was her, and yet she couldn’t have her life and even though it was also Belle’s life, Belle couldn’t help but feel like she’d taken something from her clone. She knew Lacey was bitter and she had prepared herself for sarcastic remarks, and sullen silences. Belle hadn’t been sure whether Gold had checked with Lacey before inviting them, and even though Lacey was her Belle wasn’t sure how she’d feel about it. However, whether Gold had asked Lacey or not was immaterial because Lacey was absolutely fine with them.

Lacey definitely had an edge to her humor, and she was freer with the wine, but there was no sniping, just warmth and welcome. The conversation had flown freely all evening. Gold’s house was large and he had two big couches in his living room, set at a right angle from each other. A coffee table in the middle and a real fireplace opposite the one Rush and Belle sat on. They’d ordered chinese to delivered and spent an hour swapping takeout boxes as they got caught up on the events of the last few months.

Belle had tensed the first time Rush had talked about Atlantis. Lacey had never got to go to the Ancient city, and Belle knew that she had always wanted that, but all Belle could detect was honest interest. There was no anger there, in fact there was no sign that Lacey was unhappy at all. At least not until they were both alone in the kitchen, disposing of the takeout cartons.

“You’re wondering what I’m thinking,” Lacey stated, raising an eyebrow.

Belle nodded. “I feel like I should know.”

Lacey shrugged. “We were the same, but we’ve had several months apart and things are different now. We’re living different lives.” Belle’s breath caught and Lacey rolled her eyes. “I’m not complaining, not anymore, it’s useless. It is, what it is right? The hand that I was dealt was crap but nothing to be done.”

“Right,” Belle agreed hollowly.

“There is one thing,” Lacey continued, her gaze moving out the kitchen door, back into the living room where Rush and Gold were. “I miss him.”

Lacey didn’t have to say anything else, Belle knew just what she meant. Only earlier that day she had thought about how much she missed Gold, it would stand to reason that Lacey would feel the same way about Rush. They were the same person, and so they loved the same two men. It was logical what they had done; with Belle and Rush being on Atlantis, and Gold and Lacey being on Earth, but love didn’t understand logic.

“One more night?” Lacey suggested casually.

Belle bit her lip and nodded vigorously. It would be up to Rush and Gold of course, if they didn’t agree then nothing more would be said. However, Belle was fairly certain they would agree. She didn’t quite know how this was going to play out. They had one memorable night the three of them together, and Belle knew that if she was remembering that, then Lacey was remembering it as well. So Belle couldn’t rule that out as a possibility, or they might just retire to their separate rooms. Truthfully Belle would be equally satisfied with either option, she had just missed Gold. She wanted to kiss him, to touch him, to watch him fall apart just one more time. They’d never had a goodbye, and she suddenly wanted that desperately.

Lacey sashayed out of the kitchen. She was wearing clothes Belle had always admired but never quite had the confidence to pull off; painted on leather pants and a loose blue blouse with no bra. Without missing a beat Lacey straddled Rush on the couch. His eyes widened and Belle saw him look past Lacey towards her, his hands fluttering nervously at Lacey’s side.

“I’ve missed you Nick,” Lacey told him honestly. “So what do you say, one more night?”

Rush looked over at Gold, and then Gold looked over at Belle. Belle smiled at him and stumbled over, suddenly facing the reality of what was about to happen, her confidence had fled. She cupped Gold’s cheek, she’d been nervous the last time as well, but the second he’d touched her then all her nerves had vanished. She wanted him, there was no doubt about that, it was just logistics that played on her mind until she was replaced by instinct and in these situations that worked much better.

“One more night,” Gold repeated hoarsely.

He gently gripped Belle’s arm and pulled her down into his lap. Gold paused, his lips an inch from hers, as if he was thinking about how long it had been, and how this might well be the last time, before his lips crashed down on hers. Belle moaned softly, the slide of his lips against hers, the demanding pressure, the flicker of his tongue. It was so familiar and her heart ached. A beat later Belle heard Lacey moan, no doubt for the same reasons as Rush kissed her.

All thoughts of Lacey disappeared as Gold pulled her flush against him. Belle rocked her hips, feeling him hardening and her want for him transformed into pure need. It was torture having to pull her lips away from his but she couldn’t attack his tie when they were so close, and she needed to touch him; she needed him naked, to feel skin against skin. Honestly she loved Gold, and she loved how he looked in his sharp suits, but right now she really hated the suit for keeping him from her.

The tie pulled free with a whine of fabric and Belle tugged at the buttons. Gold growled and grabbed the shirt, ripping it in two, the buttons popping everywhere. His hands moved to the hem of her top, whipping it over her head and unclasping her bra before she could blink. A gentle pressure against her thighs and Belle stood up, her body remembering the cues from where they had learned each others bodies all those months ago. Gold stood, shrugging out of his ruined shirt, his hands moving to his belt.

“Sit down sweetheart, I want to taste you,” Gold whispered.

Belle turned, her hands moving to unbutton her own trousers, a regulation pair as she didn’t keep any casual clothes on Earth anymore. Her eyes widened, and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, her heart hammering in her chest. She clenched her thighs together, she shouldn’t really find the sight so arousing but she guessed as Lacey was her, it was almost like a live action sex tape. Rush was shirtless, and his pants had been undone enough for Lacey to free his cock. She was on her knees, trailing her tongue over Rush’s cock. Belle watched as she took his cock into her mouth, and Belle’s mouth watered as she remembered the taste and the feel.

Rush threw his head back and groaned loudly. Belle stumbled back, shaking her trousers off, leaving her naked as she sat down on the couch. Gold stepped out of his trousers more carefully and wincing slightly, knelt down in front of her. Belle knew that position wasn’t easy with his leg but that had never been something Gold had worried about in a moment like this. Wantonly Belle’s legs fell open, a moment later Rush’s eyes opened and she saw him watching. Belle shivered, feeling Gold’s breath against her and then her eyes slammed shut as Gold’s tongue flickered out to tease her.

Gold groaned and Belle whimpered, he was practically devouring her. Licking her like he couldn’t bear to waste a drop, his tongue pressing as deep as it could, then doing teasing flicks against her clit. She shook, feeling his hands move to her thighs to hold her in place as she rocked against his mouth. She felt empty, she wanted his fingers or his cock, something to clench around. With her eyes shut she couldn’t see Rush or Lacey but she could hear them. Rush was growling in enjoyment and she knew they had reversed places, that Rush was eating Lacey out.

Belle panted, her breath catching, she was going to come, she was so close and then Gold sucked her clit and she saw stars, almost sobbing as her climax roared through her. Gold coaxed her through it and eventually Belle came down, her eyes flickering open. She saw Gold first, a self-satisfied smirk on his face which was shining with her wetness. Then Belle looked past him. Rush was on his back, Lacey practically riding his face, her own hands squeezing her breasts.

She was flushed and Belle watched as her mouth opened in a silent scream, as she came hard. Belle blinked, so that was what she looked like when she came. Her eyes moved back to Gold who had also turned to watch, he licked his lips and levered himself back up to sit on the couch. His eyes were blown black and his cock was flushed red, leaking at the tip. Belle’s hand twitched, she wanted to touch him, and she really needed him deep inside her.

“How do you want ...?” Gold asked hoarsely, looking like he was half a second from just pouncing on her. Belle shivered at the thought, she wouldn’t mind that at all.

“Lay down,” Belle suggested.

The couch didn’t really lend itself to enthusiastic thrusting, but it would be perfect for her to ride him. Belle stood and Gold twisted, so he was laying down, and Belle moved to straddle him. There was an awkward moment, and Gold would probably have a bruise where her knee whacked him, but then his cock was pressing against her inner thigh, so close to where she needed him and everything else ceased to matter.

Belle shifted, making Gold’s cock slide against her. He groaned like she was torturing him but really she was torturing them both. She wanted this to last just a little longer. Although she knew Gold and while it would take a bit of time, he would be ready for her again at least once more tonight. Belle bit her lip, reaching down and stroking Gold’s cock lightly as she lined them up. She moaned as she felt him press against her, and her eyes flickered shut as she slid down onto him.

“Oh sweetheart,” Gold gasped. “You feel so good.”

“Yes,” Belle panted in agreement. She rocked against him and bent down, kissing him sloppily. “Missed this, missed you.”

Belle rolled her hips and then started to ride him properly. Gold hissed with pleasure, moving a hand down to rub against her clit. Belle moaned loudly, hearing an answering moan a second later. She looked over and saw Lacey had opted to drape over the arm of the couch, and Rush was thrusting into her from behind. Belle felt herself flutter around Gold at the sight, but she knew how good that felt, how good and right it always felt no matter the position when she made love with Rush or Gold.

“Oh, oh Stephen,” Belle moaned.

Her eyes flickered closed as the pleasure became too much. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she climaxed. She sagged against Gold, her hand against his chest as she braced herself. He was rigid inside her, his expression a grimace as he was so close. Belle felt boneless and Gold sat up, bucking his hips beneath her, holding her close until she felt him pulse as he came deep inside her. He collapsed back and Belle went with him, feeling his softened cock slip out of her as she laid on top of him.

She felt exhausted, her eyes almost slipping shut on their own, her head pillowed against Gold’s shoulder. She was probably too heavy for them to sleep like this, and they should move to the bed, but she was comfortable. Belle watched, perfectly positioned to see as Lacey’s back arched in climax, to see Rush’s cock pound into her one last time before he shouted out his orgasm. She felt an answering tingle, an aftershock almost, and then Rush and Lacey collapsed together on the other couch.

One more night? Belle mentally snorted at the thought. Who were they kidding? They were definitely going to be doing this again. In the end it all came back to love, and love wasn’t like a tap and couldn’t be turned on and off. She loved Gold, and always would, and Lacey was her and would always love Rush. Neither of them were alone, and they were stationed in different galaxies, but it would be almost cruel if they had to split permanently. They had been fooling themselves to think they ever could.

Love always found a way.


End file.
